Episode 6780 (30th January 2014)
Plot Jacob questions why Eric is allowed to stay with them but Leyla isn't. Brenda can't help but show her envy as she and Bob watch a video that Georgia has sent over from Canada of her and Molly. Moira is sad as Adam leaves home, but Cain is pleased that he is one step closer to having Moira all to himself. James annoys Moira when he mentions the cows seem to have early onset of copper deficiency and wants to get them tested. She bluntly tells him that they'll keep an eye on them for now. Brenda comes to tidy the café on her day off. Marlon and Alicia help Bernice prepare for her German beer festival, and they suspect she's only organised it to try to pull James. Ruby is disgruntled by a rude customer, Suzie, in the café. Harriet begins fundraising for a charity event for Hotten Children's Hospital. Pete and Ross bicker about the money Ross found in Pete's bag, but Pete is left feeling ashamed when Ross finds his bag of pills. When Ross pushes Pete too far he unleashes his rage, telling his brother that he had no choice with all the debt they were in. James ignores Moira's orders and phones Paddy to arrange for him to look at the cows. Ross lays into Pete about drug dealing, but is secretly pleased that his brother is not so squeaky clean after all. As the brothers row, James walks in. Brenda seizes the opportunity to steal Suzie's purse as she goes to the toilet. James immediately assumes the pills are Ross's and furiously chucks him out before Pete can get a word in. Clearly having over-ordered the sausages from James, Bernice tries to push her newly created 'cheesy sausages' onto the underwhelming turn out at the beer festival. Eric overhears David and Alicia wondering how long he'll be staying with them for. James hits Ross hard, knocking him to the floor, to the horror of the rest of the family. Pete tells James that the drugs are his. Cast Regular cast *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *James Barton - Bill Ward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Suzie - Helen Kay Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden, back garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Public area *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Exterior *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and stairs, yard Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,540,000 viewers (21st place) *Molly Sharma appears in this episode in pre-recorded footage with grandmother Georgia Sharma. *Final appearance of Molly Sharma until Episode 7332/7333 (29th October 2015). This episode also marks the last appearance of Maia Rose Smith in the role. Memorable dialogue Alicia Metcalfe: "I thought I was meant to be an Oktoberfest wench like you, not whatever this is." Marlon Dingle: "Scary lederhosen hobbit man?" Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes